Dōganingyō Hinagun
"Individually, powerful, as a collective, unstoppable..."--Darkrai Dōganingyō Hinagun (動画人形 雛軍 Doll Animated Army) previously and incorrectly named Mizumizushii Hinagun (瑞々しい 雛軍 Doll Animated Army) are a group of female soldiers created by Kaito Kurui for the express purpose of fighting. Each is modeled with a unique ability, though they share basic abilities, and armor. Each of their armor is based on data gathered by Kaito on Clad-type Fullbring, and therefore emulates Clad-type properties. Each are named after their hair color, with the exception of Göttin. While they are technically Mod Souls, Kaito refers to them as their own separate race, using Dōganingyō Hinagun as their race name. Blau Character Outline Blau (ぶらう Burau) has the appearance of a young girl with a petite and slim figure. Her eyes are a crimson red, and her skin is very fair. Her hair is a sky-blue colour, it is kept mostly free, and is of short length, barring her bangs, which reach down to her stomach. Her attire consists of a tight battle-suit, which is white and has minor touches of blue lining. The top itself appears as a swimsuit-like armor. The sleeves of this are detached, and reach all the way to her shoulder, with a pair of gauntlets being equipped on both of them, and mechanical like devices connecting the joint (elbow-forearm) of the sleeve. Powers and Abilities Limited Soul Manipulation: An ability grafted into each of the group members due to Kaito's research on a Fullbringer's reiatsu, they have traits similar to those of a Fullbringer, able to perform feats such as, pulling out the soul of a drink to have it help her drink it, pulling the soul out of the asphalt to make it more elastic or to even be able to walk on water by pulling on its soul. :Bringer Light (完現光 (ブリンガーライト), Kangen Hikari (Buringā Raito); lit. "Full Manifestation Light"). Due to Kaito's research on Fullbringers, each member's Soul Manipulation can also be used for high-speed movement. When doing this, a Fullbringer's feet will begin to emanate a light green light called Bringer Light. It also allows for a user to accelerate in mid-air, pull the soul out of the asphalt to make it more elastic to aid in jumping and even able to walk on water by pulling on its soul to solidify it. Immense Spiritual Pressure: Blau has the weakest spiritual pressure of the group, but is noted to have energy easily on the level of a Captain Commander. Her spiritual energy is the same colour as her eyes, a crimson red. Crystal Wall: Blau creates a transparent, glass-like barrier made of psycho-power, between herself and an object. The wall is very durable, and has been shown to shield Blau against everything from normal reiatsu attacks to poison scent and rebounding the attack back to the enemy with the same strength it was launched. The strength of the wall is dependent on Blau's reiatsu level; at 100%, it is nearly unbreakable to almost all. Special Ability Daten Manipulieren (でいてん まにぷりれん (神格のデータフィード) Deiten Manipuriren; German for "Manipulate Data", Japanese for "Deity's Data Feed"): This is the ability bestowed upon Blau by Kaito, it has several uses, the first allows her to create a pocket dimension around herself, or anyone she chooses. While inside, she is capable of altering environmental conditions such as the weather, gravity and time progression, as well as different types of terrain. She uses this part of the ability when she wants to get the battle in a setting she is most comfortable with, and it has the added effect of throwing off an opponent. The second use is to generate an energy she calls Unruhe (あん-ゆふ ''(ノイズ'') An-yuhu; German for "Restlessness", Japanese for "Noise"), which can be used in multiple ways, from generating simple energy attacks to forming unique weapons with properties Blau can assign. Unruhe is always stronger while used inside her pocket dimension, and the weapons created by Unruhe have a corrosive effect on spirit being. The third use is a variant of the second, called Daten überschreiben (でいてん うばあすくれあいべん (コマンドシーケンスをオーバーライドデータインベーダー) Deiten Ubaasukureaiben; German for "Data Override", Japanese for "Data Invader Overriding Command Sequence") is a technique that requires physical contact, she is able to override the target's "data sequence" to render them completely non-existent. With this technique, she uses the Unruhe she generates, and completely covers her hand, phasing it into an opponent's body, where she creates something of a "keyboard". By entering the correct code, the opponent will be reduced to nothing but spirit particles. Klar Character Outline Klar's (くらあ Kura) appearance is slightly more mature than Blau's, having a more curved figure, she appears in her early teens, with lime-green eyes and fair skin. Her chest size is noted to be rather large. Her hair is pure white, and goes down below her shoulders somewhat, with her fringe standing above her eyes and bangs caressing her face. Her attire is also similar to Blau's, but is black and white in colour and the mechanical appearance is much more visible. It also exposes a mild amount of her cleavage. Her sleeves are pure black, with silver patches in the bicep and tricep area, her gauntlets are black with silver protrusions on the knuckle. Powers and Abilities Limited Soul Manipulation: An ability grafted into each of the group members due to Kaito's research on a Fullbringer's reiatsu, they have traits similar to those of a Fullbringer, able to perform feats such as, pulling out the soul of a drink to have it help her drink it, pulling the soul out of the asphalt to make it more elastic or to even be able to walk on water by pulling on its soul. :Bringer Light (完現光 (ブリンガーライト), Kangen Hikari (Buringā Raito); lit. "Full Manifestation Light"). Due to Kaito's research on Fullbringers, each member's Soul Manipulation can also be used for high-speed movement. When doing this, a Fullbringer's feet will begin to emanate a light green light called Bringer Light. It also allows for a user to accelerate in mid-air, pull the soul out of the asphalt to make it more elastic to aid in jumping and even able to walk on water by pulling on its soul to solidify it. Immense Spiritual Pressure: Klar has spiritual energy that surpasses that of a Head Captain. It is a lime green, the colour of her eyes. Crystal Wall: Klar creates a transparent, glass-like barrier made of psycho-power, between herself and an object. The wall is very durable, and has been shown to shield Klar against everything from normal reiatsu attacks to poison scent and rebounding the attack back to the enemy with the same strength it was launched. The strength of the wall is dependent on Klar's reiatsu level; at 100%, it is nearly unbreakable to almost all. Special Ability Empathie (えむぱし (共感リーチ) Emupasi; German for "Empathy", Japanese for "Empathic Leech") is the power bestowed upon Klar by Kaito. Empathie is the ability to feel and read another person's emotions. There are multiple ways Klar can use Empathie, only one of which is combat related. She can access an opponent's thoughts via their emotions, and discover true intentions and desires as well as secrets one is trying to hide at the time. The only combat related method of using Empathie is to feel a person's emotions, dig into it and embrace the emotion, which allows Klar to duplicate the targets powers temporarily. She states her ability works in this manner because all techniques, no matter how small the influence, are affected by the user's emotions, and are attached to them in that manner. Her field with this ability is so great, she can tap into a Zanpakutō spirit's emotions even while it is not manifested, allowing her to temporarily duplicate the Zanpakutō and access it's powers. Lila Character Outline Lila's (りら Rira) appearance is of a girl in her mid-teens, with a curved figure, blue eyes and fair skin. Her hair is of a dark purple colour, and is rather long, it is kept braided and her fringe reaches her eyes, with two bangs caressing her face. She also keeps two hair-pin like accessories in her hair. Her attire is similar to Klar's, the difference being her's is black with purple lining. Her sleeves are not detached, and are actually attached with the outfit itself. Her gauntlets are black with purple protrusions and she wears black armor on her legs as well. Powers and Abilities Limited Soul Manipulation: An ability grafted into each of the group members due to Kaito's research on a Fullbringer's reiatsu, they have traits similar to those of a Fullbringer, able to perform feats such as, pulling out the soul of a drink to have it help her drink it, pulling the soul out of the asphalt to make it more elastic or to even be able to walk on water by pulling on its soul. :Bringer Light (完現光 (ブリンガーライト), Kangen Hikari (Buringā Raito); lit. "Full Manifestation Light"). Due to Kaito's research on Fullbringers, each member's Soul Manipulation can also be used for high-speed movement. When doing this, a Fullbringer's feet will begin to emanate a light green light called Bringer Light. It also allows for a user to accelerate in mid-air, pull the soul out of the asphalt to make it more elastic to aid in jumping and even able to walk on water by pulling on its soul to solidify it. Immense Spiritual Pressure: Lila's spiritual pressure is in the middle compared to the others, fitting with being the "middle sister". While it surpasses both her sisters' spiritual energy in strength, it is still not the strongest. It is blue, the colour of her eyes. Crystal Wall: Lila creates a transparent, glass-like barrier made of psycho-power, between herself and an object. The wall is very durable, and has been shown to shield Lila against everything from normal reiatsu attacks to poison scent and rebounding the attack back to the enemy with the same strength it was launched. The strength of the wall is dependent on Lila's reiatsu level; at 100%, it is nearly unbreakable to almost all. Special Ability Unmittelbar Wiederholen (あんみてるばあ ゐでいふうれん (最終的にはウィッシュ) Anmiteruba- Wide-huuren; German for "Instant Replay", Japanese for "Final Wish") is the power bestowed upon Lila by Kaito. Her power is an illusion-type that allows her to force the target to relieve all the physical and mental pain they've ever caused over the course of their life. This is exceedingly effective against seasoned opponents, who have taken on many opponents over time. When used on an opponent who has caused enough pain, the sensation can be so horrific that the victim is left in a catatonic state. Platz Character Outline Platz (ぷらとす Puratosu) is seemingly the most mature out of the four, with an appearance of a young woman in her early adult years. She has a curved figure and a large bust size, evident by her attire, she has purple eyes and fair skin. Her hair is long and is of different shades of green. It is kept in a ponytail, her fringe is normally seen above her eyes and her bangs are thick and caress her face. Her attire is unusually revealing, with it mainly consisting of a short white top that reveals most of the front of her cleavage, and the entirety of her stomach, and a similarly coloured underwear. Her sleeves are detached and are white and black in the entirety. Her gauntlets are longer than her "sisters" with it covering the majority of her forearm with ease. Powers and Abilities Limited Soul Manipulation: An ability grafted into each of the group members due to Kaito's research on a Fullbringer's reiatsu, they have traits similar to those of a Fullbringer, able to perform feats such as, pulling out the soul of a drink to have it help her drink it, pulling the soul out of the asphalt to make it more elastic or to even be able to walk on water by pulling on its soul. :Bringer Light (完現光 (ブリンガーライト), Kangen Hikari (Buringā Raito); lit. "Full Manifestation Light"). Due to Kaito's research on Fullbringers, each member's Soul Manipulation can also be used for high-speed movement. When doing this, a Fullbringer's feet will begin to emanate a light green light called Bringer Light. It also allows for a user to accelerate in mid-air, pull the soul out of the asphalt to make it more elastic to aid in jumping and even able to walk on water by pulling on its soul to solidify it. Massive Spiritual Pressure: Platz has spiritual energy on the level of someone possessing of vast amount, easily outstripping all three of her sisters and a Head Captain in power. Her spiritual energy is coloured purple, like her eyes. Crystal Wall: Platz creates a transparent, glass-like barrier made of psycho-power, between herself and an object. The wall is very durable, and has been shown to shield Platz against everything from normal reiatsu attacks to poison scent and rebounding the attack back to the enemy with the same strength it was launched. The strength of the wall is dependent on Platz's reiatsu level; at 100%, it is nearly unbreakable to almost all. Special Ability Göttlichen Willen (ごっとらいじえん ゐれん (神意) Gottoraijen Wiren; German and Japanese for "Divine Will") is the ability that Platz was bestowed with by Kaito. The ability is very powerful, taking advantage of Platz's skill with Soul Manipulation. Platz glows with pale blue energy while making the entire area flicker with white energy. During this time, the opponent(s) are pulled towards Platz until Göttlichen Willen wears off. If the opponent(s) get too close, Platz will stab them with her hand and pull out a piece of their soul, in the form of a blueish-white orb. She then crushes the orb, and a blood-red pillar of energy will strike them, blasting them away. This functions like a game of luck, the more of ones soul Platz draws out in one draw, the stronger the attack is, and the higher chance it has of killing an opponent without her needing to fully draw out their soul. Göttin Character Overview Göttin (ごちん Gotin) is a last resort, as she is the merged form of Blau, Klar, Lila, and Platz. Göttin is a petite young woman, with a flawless hourglass figure. Possessing soft features and an air of innocence, her cuteness belies her deadliness. Göttin's snow-white skin has a soft crimson tint to it, which matches her piercing golden eyes. Her wavy blonde hair is tied up in a ponytail, with the rest of her hair parted in the middle, with a singular clump of hair in the middle, in addition to two strands of hair that extend down to her breasts. Wearing a machine-esque collar around her neck is the first hint of her racy attire. What she uses to cover her body is a heavily mechanized version of the traditional 'school swimsuit' used in Japanese physical education classes; with the addition of several dark patches affixed upon her entire outfit; these are all lined with crimson signals which constantly flash. For legwear, Göttin looks no further than snow-white thigh-high socks that are armoured from the knee downwards—adorned with a multitude of technological features, they convey a docile, yet menacing feeling, though not as much as what is adorned upon her arms; gauntlets that are augmented to hold twin triple-claws that are composed of pure spiritual energy in a golden tint. Abilities Limited Soul Manipulation: An ability grafted into each of the group members due to Kaito's research on a Fullbringer's reiatsu, they have traits similar to those of a Fullbringer, able to perform feats such as, pulling out the soul of a drink to have it help her drink it, pulling the soul out of the asphalt to make it more elastic or to even be able to walk on water by pulling on its soul. :Bringer Light (完現光 (ブリンガーライト), Kangen Hikari (Buringā Raito); lit. "Full Manifestation Light"). Due to Kaito's research on Fullbringers, each member's Soul Manipulation can also be used for high-speed movement. When doing this, a Fullbringer's feet will begin to emanate a light green light called Bringer Light. It also allows for a user to accelerate in mid-air, pull the soul out of the asphalt to make it more elastic to aid in jumping and even able to walk on water by pulling on its soul to solidify it. Enhanced Daten Manipulieren, Empathie, Unmittelbar Wiederholen, and Göttlichen Willen: Göttin is capable of using every power Blau, Klar, Lila and Platz can use, and can use them to an enhanced degree. Monstrous Spiritual Pressure: Being a combination of several beings with far above Captain-Class Spiritual Pressure, Göttin's spiritual energy total naturally exceeds them all. Even when not fully exerting her power, it can be felt from all over and is described like constant pressure on all parts of the body, it can be felt even inside other's, like drowning. Similary to Sōsuke Aizen in his later strength, those who are far weaker than her collapse and fade away. Her spiritual energy is black. Enhanced Strength: Göttin's level of natural strength is described as insane, with able to completely vaporize a mountain by punching the air in front of it. She enjoys flaunting this strength, displaying it by tearing up the ground miles away from her through sheer air force, as a means to intimidate. Radierer (らぢらあ (判定を消去する) Radiraa; German for "Eraser", Japanese for "Erasing Judgment"): is a special technique usable only by Göttin. She unleashes a straight forward blast of Unruhe, hitting anything that stays directly in from of her. She then generates two floating discs and two ground discs, which unleash large amounts of black Unruhe in the form of concentrated lasers, sweeping a large amount of the area they were summoned in, heavily damaging everything they hit, and then ground discs release sweeping energy geysers in a similar manner, before unleashing all of their remaining energy into one small focus point, which then explodes, expanding outward and darkening the sky, causing massive damage until the explosion ceases. Special Abilities Einstellung ändern (いんすてらんぐ あんでいん (ワールドイズマイン) Insuterangu Ande-n; German for "Setting Change", Japanese for "World is Mine"): is the power bestowed on Göttin should she ever need to be used, it is unique as, unlike the former four, it has little to no offensive use. Her power is to change her surrounding to anything she pleases. This ability is nearly all powerful, as there are little to no limits to what she can change her setting into. She can change a mountainous area into an ocean, she can raise landmasses from an ocean to create islands with ecosystems she wants, and, in extreme cases, she can create an entirely new world based on what she wants. She states that with this ability, the world is "literally" hers to do with as she pleases. Trivia *'Crystal Wall', Göttlichen Willen are techniques created by User:Perchan. All credit goes to her. *'Radierer' is based heavily on MegaMan's Noise Force Big Bang: Red Gaia Eraser technique.